


A Scary Night Out

by Hp_love04



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hp_love04/pseuds/Hp_love04
Summary: Harry and Heromine are looking for Sirius Black but Heromine starts to realize some emotions she has not felt before.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	A Scary Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I am excited to share my very first fanfic with you all!! So this is only one chapter because I am a beginner so please do not judge too harshly. Also, think of them as older. Enjoy!!

He was holding her. The werewolf was closing in slowly but surely. Earlier that evening Ron had been carried off by a black dog and Lupin had went after them. But soon after they had gone back towards the castle Lupin had begun to transform into a werewolf. The very same werewolf was the one that was going to kill Harry and Heromine. Harry had put himself between the wolf and her. As the wolf closed in for the kill buckbeak, the hippogriff they had saved from execution earlier, jumped in the way. Buckbeak stood on his back hooves and waved his front ones in the air towards Lupin. The wolf ran off howling. 

Heromine turned back towards Harry’s warm chest and let out a sigh of relief. “That was so scary!” She said still shaking. “It’s ok. It’s ok.” He said softly, trying to be brave for her. 

She pulled back staring into his green eyes. They seemed to sparkle in the moonlight. His hair was black and messy and hanging in his eyes. She reached out to move it from his pale face. He smiled weakly. Heromine smiled back and without a second thought she kissed him. 

What had come over her? She didn’t know but Harry didn’t mind. He seemed to be enjoying it along with Heromine. They didn’t know how long they had been kissing and they didn’t care but they pulled back smiling and looking at each other’s eyes, but that was interrupted when a shadow fell over the forest. 

“Dementors!” Harry gasped. “We have to go!” Heromine was about to ask but he bolted off with Heromine’s hand in his. She stumbled trying to keep up with Harry’s determined struts. 

After what seems like half an hour, they saw it. The dementors were attacking him and Sirius Black on the other side of the lake. “That looks awful!” Said Heromine.

“It’s ok, my dad will come”

“Harry....”

“He is coming. Now!”

“No one is coming...”

Harry was sure he had seen his dad but Sirius and him were dying and he couldn’t keep waiting. He ran to the edge of the frozen lake and pulled out his wand and searched his mind quickly for the happiest though possible, and then he found it.“EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!!” 

A gleam of silver shot out of his wand. A glowing stag had taken on the dementors leaving Harry and Heromine to stare at Sirius and his past self passed out “Harry, I know it is kind of personal but a very happy memory could conjure a patronus like that.” He looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and immediately knew what his memory was. She kissed him again.


End file.
